I Will Be With You
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo/Sasha: Depois de conhecer Sasha, Sísifo desenvolve por ela um sentimento que não sabe bem identificar...


Avisos:

Todos os trechos em destaque fazem parte da música "I will be with you", propriedade de Sarah Brightman. Saint Seiya Lost Canvas é de autoria de Masami Kurumada e de Shiori Teshirogi.

Esta é uma fanfic feita com uma música tão melosa e ruim que parece ter sido mergulhada no caramelo. Não usei todos os trechos da letra, porque o resto não me interessava para este texto.

**

* * *

**

**I Will Be With You**

"Parta e deixe-me  
Você não foi feita para mim, eu sei  
Continue, continue  
E eu permanecerei firme"

Eu quis abraçá-la. Sasha estava tão vulnerável... As bochechas estavam vermelhas de tanto enxugar as lágrimas, seus amigos do orfanato estavam a léguas de distância, sua infância estava sendo arrancada antes do tempo. E sua identidade como humana também. Eu quis abraçá-la para manter tudo aquilo dentro dela. Mas ela me sorriu, e aquele sorriso carregou a dor para dentro do salão do mestre.

_Sísifo saiu de lá atordoado com aquele sentimento que não sabia como classificar. Existe uma espécie de amor que se faz entre irmãos, daqueles que precisam conviver por anos e acabam criando entre eles um elo inquebrável. Existe outra espécie, entre pais e filhos, da magia de ver surgir de sua vida um novo ser, que você deseja proteger sacrificando tudo, e do fato de saber que você não existiria se não fosse pela dedicação de seus genitores. Há o sentimento entre amigos, entre pessoas que se cruzam nos ires e vires da vida e que se reúnem por afinidade. __Há o amor de um cavaleiro por Athena, que ele e todos os cavaleiros nutriam... __ por Athena, e não Sasha. E há um tipo de amor que une duas pessoas, em que uma busca na outra a completude da alma. É o amor que leva pessoas que se gostam à cama para a relação sexual e ao altar para o casamento._

_ Seu amor **não** tinha e nunca teria absolutamente nada a ver com nenhum desses tipos de amor. Absolutamente nada. Há momentos em que dizemos que "não" + "não" = "sim", mas este não é um deles. A cada "não" acrescentado, multiplique exponencialmente, pois sempre há aqueles que partem para a mensagem de uma pessoa com o objetivo de encontrar ali algum fragmento a ser utilizado descontextualizado numa interpretação equivocada._

Enfim, afastei-me da entrada do salão do mestre e parei antes de descer as escadas. Estava preocupado. Mas a vida no Santuário continuava, e eu estava cheio de tarefas e de responsabilidades. Sasha ficaria bem... não? Não. Mas desci as escadas, pois nada poderia fazer por ela ali.

"Outra pessoa a partir de agora te manterá aquecida  
Outra pessoa da tempestade te manterá protegida  
Mas estarei com você aonde for  
Por isso nunca estará sozinha"

O ciclo de pesadelos continuava. Eu chamava de ciclo porque, a cada vez que eu saía da pequena vila da Itália, arrastando Sasha firmemente numa das mãos, via-me chegando ali para ir buscá-la no orfanato. Via o ciclo até acordar assombrado e sair da cama para fugir do sono. Vestia a armadura e saía para fazer uma ronda, mesmo não sendo a minha vez. Olhava para o salão do mestre. Aquela lembrança me perseguia, aonde quer que fosse. Era irritante.

Subia as escadas. Parava a um degrau do patamar do salão do mestre e ficava olhando para o edifício. Os soldados achavam estranho porque eu tinha livre acesso até a estátua de Athena e vinham me perguntar.

"Senhor, precisa de algo?"

Eu me sentia envergonhado demais para responder. Faltava um degrau. Não o degrau de quinze centímetros de altura, à minha frente. Era outro.

"Alguma novidade por aqui, soldado?"

"Não, senhor, nada."

"Certo. Obrigado."

Descia as escadas. Passava pela casa de Sagitário e ia ver como estava a ronda pelo resto do Santuário. Precisava garantir que nenhum intruso invadisse nossa fortaleza à noite. Também havia as necessidades de sempre, não relacionadas à guerra. Via como andava a economia das vilas em torno do Santuário, que tipo de reclamações havia dos moradores. Eu lia cada uma das queixas, uma por uma, por horas, até o momento de despertar. Parte do meu dia era dedicado à resolução daqueles problemas. A ala médica precisava de mais recursos, a seca estava prejudicando as plantações, uma manada tinha fugido de dia por causa de uma cerca solta, obstáculos e mais obstáculos amontoavam-se à nossa volta. No outro lado, Sasha mantinha-se firme, sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém, e, por isso, triste. De um lado eu tinha um problema insolúvel; do outro, pequenos problemas, todos com solução.

Como quem manuseasse uma enxada para abrir o caminho das sementes, eu revirava e retirava os problemas e deixava uma passagem livre e plana para o dia seguinte do Santuário.

"Vou para onde o vento sopra  
Para onde os perdidos vão"

Fiquei curvado sobre a mesa, com a pena numa das mãos e a folha de papel, perguntando-me o que poderia escrever lá. Os servos tinham dito que era uma boa idéia, mas eu não tinha o que escrever. Fiquei entediado, olhei através da janela e só me deparei com a paisagem de pedras, imortal. Batia uma brisa irritante que me atrapalhava. Que grande besteira parar uma tarde para ficar escrevendo naquele papel! Levantei-me, saí do templo.

Meu lugar não era naquela escrivaninha. Havia coisas bem mais importantes. Fui até o campo de treino olhar os meninos.

"Senhor Sísifo! Senhor Sísifo!"

Queriam ajuda para treinar. E eu encontrei o meu lugar, entre eles, sob o forte sol, encapado de suor. Escreveria naqueles garotos, em todos eles! Se havia uma herança, eram eles. Corrigi suas posturas de luta, expliquei-lhes como controlar e administrar o cosmos ao longo do combate, falei sobre a felicidade da deusa Athena e do dever dos cavaleiros mais nobres. Eles me pediram para contar histórias, e nós fomos para a sombra. Falei de missões, de companheiros, de decisões no campo de batalha. Falei de dificuldades, de como deveríamos superar os obstáculos, de como nossas vidas eram preciosas nesse processo.

Nos despedimos. Eles cresciam rápido. Eu gostava de ver que os sorrisos permaneciam infantis em seus rostos, cada vez mais compridos. Eu queria que aquelas expressões jamais desaparecessem.

Não precisei olhar para o salão do mestre. Ela estava dando uma volta e tinha parado para olhar os meninos treinando. Trocamos olhares, sorri. Ela acompanhava de cima, enquanto eu pavimentava e construía embaixo.

"Parta e deixe-me  
Não olhe pra trás, apenas me avise  
Continue, continue  
Você precisa manter-se firme"

O tempo da guerra não perdoou, nem me deu tempo suficiente. Sasha não me permitiria ir sem ela e eu não permitiria que ela fosse sozinha. Tínhamos feito a promessa lutar lado a lado. Preparei o exército tal como tinha sido solicitado. As pessoas me chamaram de mestre em todos os lugares, e eu fiquei sobre um pedestal vestindo minha armadura, de onde distribuí ordens e incitei meus companheiros à luta. Como cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário e mestre do Santuário. Fui parar ali sem ambição alguma, o Sísifo só pensou em construir um caminho um pouco mais plano. Eu estava acostumado a mover pedras do caminho.

Só precisei pôr uma porta abaixo. Só isso. Fiquei com os braços estendidos no chão, um pouco exausto. Quando se constrói uma ponte, após um dia de trabalho, é normal nos sentirmos assim. Temos vontade de beber um cantil, depois um vinho. De conversar e rir com os companheiros, de contar histórias bobas, de suspirar aliviado depois da missão cumprida. E depois de engolir um prato bem cheio de boa comida, deitar na cama com a consciência limpa e fingir que neste mundo não existe morte.

Os cosmos deles se afastaram, e eu pude descansar um pouco...

"Vou para onde o vento sopra  
Para onde os perdidos vão"

Em muitos momentos, tive a sensação de Sasha ser um fantasma durante a viagem da Itália para o Santuário. Eu voltava-me para trás e só via a cabeça baixa e os rastros úmidos no rosto. Pensava em algo para falar e acabava em silêncio. Eu parava, ela parava. Ficava olhando para ela, esperando que erguesse o olhar e nada. Levava a mão até sua cabeça, na expectativa de que ela se sentisse menos mal. Nada.

Eu sempre fui um dos poucos a conhecer aquela face. Não sei por que Sasha me revelou aquele seu eu, tão verdadeiro. Penso que é porque eu não via Athena na triste garotinha. Quando olhavam para ela, viam Athena. Eu via uma mistura de tristeza e determinação. Quis pavimentar um caminho plano para que ela não se machucasse mais.

Eu não iria para lugar algum. Nosso navio deixou apenas uma nuvem de poeira e sujeira que bateu no meu rosto. Depois de tudo se acalmar, senti um sono terrível. Talvez não estivesse apenas um pouco cansado. Com uma boa noite de sono, estaria como novo na manhã seguinte. Poderia me levantar um pouco tarde, sairia para conferir as fronteiras do Santuário, acompanharia as missões de meus colegas cavaleiros, sempre imerso no amor que não sabia bem identificar.

Ri. Quem eu estava enganando? Ao menos, não teria mais pesadelos...

FIM


End file.
